Many suppliers of service vehicles purchased conventional commercial pick-up trucks from the vehicle manufacturers and convert the pick-up trucks to service vehicles. In this conversion, the pick-up truck box is replaced with a service body. Service vehicles have a wide spread usage especially in the utility fields.
When the pick-up truck box is removed and replaced with a service body, the front of the service body is spaced from the rear of the pick-up truck cab thereby exposing the irregular and unsymmetrical rear corners of the pick-up truck cab.